An Absurd Story About Kyumin
by MAMASITA137
Summary: hanya Drabble Kyumin yang mengambil setting di back stage Mubank buat Joyer dan Elf silahkan RnR yaaa Kyumin / Shounen-ai / Drabble / weird


**An Absurd Story about Kyumin**

**Cast : of course KYUMIN :***

**Genre : aneh**

**Drabble**

**UnKnow Joyer**

**.**

**.**

**Who is me?**

**.**

**.**

Suasana riuh sangat kental menyapa pendengaran orang-orang yang berada di sekitar sebuah gedung besar berisi ribuan orang.

Buliran peluh mulai berjatuhan di pelipis, dahi dan sekujur tubuh mereka.

Mereka?

Mereka adalah para member Super Junior, ya... Sebuah boyband besar yang tak hanaya dikenal di korea selatan namun juga diseluruh penjuru dunia.

Tahun 2014 adalah tahun dimana mereka 'comeback' setelah sekian lama tidak tampil di layar televisi dengan menyandang nama Super Junior sebagai nama kebanggaan mereka. Sudah dipastikan hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh banyak ELF, sebutan untuk para pendukung setia mereka yang merelakan waktunya untuk menyaksikan secara langsung sebuah 'Comeback stage' pertama idola mereka di Mubank.

Beberapa lagu telah memanjakan ELF yang menyaksikan secara langsung.

Senyuman haru serta bahagia tercetak jelas dimata para member yang menyaksikan betapa setianya para ELF yang masih setia mendukung mereka hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

Disebuah back stage, para member Super Junior mengistirahatkan diri mereka. Ada sang Leader yang sudah kembali kepelukan Super Junior yang tengah makan ditemani oleh sang Dancing Machine, Lee Hyukjae.

Shindong dan Donghae yang tengah tiduran dengan Donghae memupukkan kepalanya diatas paha Shindong.

Heechul serta Siwon yang sedang bercanda dengan beberapa alat make up yang berada ditangan Heechul.

Ada juga Ryeowook serta Kangin yang sibuk dengan gadget mereka.

Ups..

Apa aku melewatkan seseorang?

Ah !

Kyumin !

Kalian cerdas sekali (-_-")

Baiklah... Baiklah.. Keduanya tengah berada disebuah sofa panjang yang sedikit jauh dari posisi para member. Keduanya memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka berduaan. Keduanya tengah berada disebuah Sofa yang hanya memuat tubuh Sungmin yang tengah merebahkan dirinya dengan kepala diatas paha Kyuhyun yang sedang menyisir surai hitamnya.

"Ming~" sang pemilik mata foxy itu membuka mata jernihnya dan menabrak hazel kecoklatan yang tengah menatapnya dari atas.

"Ada apa Kyu?"

Gerakan tangan pemuda bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu terhenti saat pemilik surai hitam sewarna dengan rambutnya itu bangkit dan duduk disampingnya dengan mata mengerjab.

"Aku lebih menyukai rambutmu yang seperti ini" ucapnya seraya mengusap poni depan rambut Sungmin yang hampir sama dengan model rambutnya sendiri.

Sungmin menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan rambutku saat di MV?" tanya Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Tidak, rambutmu kemarin bagus... Tapi.. Aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat betapa cantiknya mata indahmu itu sayang" mata hazel itu melembut dengan gerakan tangan lembut di poni Sungmin.

"Hmm... Tapi kau kan masih bisa melihat mataku saat mau tidur" sanggah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum jahil saat Kyuhyun menatapnya heran.

Pasti Kyuhyunnya tengah kaget karena ia menyanggah pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku juga ingin melihat matamu saat berada di stage sayang"

"Ish...Kau ini ! Tapi beruntungnya kau sekarang aku merubah gaya rambutku Cho !"

Ucap Sungmin dengan membuka gadget miliknya yang ia rasa sudah lama ia tak sentuh -_-

Jemarinya dengan lincah menscroll layar gadgetnya kebawah. Mata foxynya dengan cepat bergerak menatap tulisan dan gambar yang tersaji disana.

"Ya.. Dan kau mendapatkan hadiahmu sayang"

Chup

Hangat dan lembut... Sebuah rasa abstrak namun berhasil membuat Sungmin tersengat sebuah aliran listrik ghaib yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Meski ini bukan hal pertama yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Namun rasanya tetap sama... Yaitu... Mendebarkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengusap permukaan pipi Sungmin seusai ia mengecup bibir merah kekasihnya.

"Eung... Kyu.. Lihatlah.. Foto kita keren ya.. Em.."

Kyuhyun mengambil alih gadget Sungmin dan menelisik gadget tersebut.

Sebuah Senyuman tersungging disana.

Sungmin mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun dan matanya langsung terfokus pada bibir merah Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyambangi bibirnya. Seketika ia memerah mengingatnya.

"Kkkk... Ya ini keren. Tapi tidak denganmu ming" komentar Kyuhyun saat melihat pose terakhir mereka setelah membawakan lagi 'Shirt'

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah... Dari semua member... Hanya kau yang berpose sedemikian rupa. Dan kau tahu? Itu sangat... Menggoda~ apa kau sengaja?"

"Kyu —"

"Kyu, Min... Ayo kita pulang.. Manager telah menunggu kita sedari tadi... Dan lanjutkan waktu kalian di dorm" sang leader berwajah angelic itu menghampiri keduanya dan tak lupa sebuah kerlingan nakal tercipta disana saat mendapati betapa intimnya posisi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung/N—ne hyung" jawab keduanya.

Mata Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang menjadi sandaran punggungnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan bangkit serta merebut kembali gadgetnya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sungmin.

"Kau sangat menggoda~"

Puk

Sebuah tangan besar hinggap dipantat Sungmin yang langsung membuat sang empu berjengkit. Sebuah bisikan yang tepat berada di telingannya membuatnya meremang sejenak.

'Aku menggoda?' pikir Sungmin saat mendapati Kyuhyun telah berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

APA ITU?!

eung...

Kkkkk~

WITHOUT EDIT ! jadi maap kalo typosnya bejibun hehehe. #bow

Maap yeee blom bisa apdet yang lain dengan cepat.

Ini ide langsung nemplok lho -_- dan tercipta dengan absurdnya ahahaha...

Yang udah baca harap REVIEWnya yaaaa :*

#salamMAMASITA eh #MAMACITA :p

.

.

Jepara, 30 Agustus 2014

20 : 56 WIB


End file.
